


Monday Morning

by Starshipranger258



Category: Back to the Future, marty mcfly - Fandom
Genre: F/M, give this boy a hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:54:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24276949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starshipranger258/pseuds/Starshipranger258
Summary: Marty returned from traveling through time on a Saturday. But what about the Monday after?
Relationships: Jennifer/Marty
Comments: 3
Kudos: 26





	Monday Morning

Marty McFly had never had many friends. He had his band, his girlfriend, and Doc. That was always it, and it was always enough for him. But that all changed on that Saturday he came home from traveling through time. It was normal for that Saturday and Sunday. He got used to his parents and siblings being completely different people, and he drove his new 4X4 around town. But that next Monday, he realized that things had changed. At first it was small things, like people waving and greeting him in the parking lot. He however, had just assumed that it was because of his new car. But then people started to see him in the halls.

"Hey hey! Marty! My man!" A popular jock exclaimed, raising a hand to high-five him with. Marty just gave him a confused look and hit his hand against the jock's, walking past. 

'This is weird' he thought to himself. He kept walking and saw Jennifer. Oh thank goodness. He walked over to her and she smiled, shutting her locker. 

"On time I see," she said, giving him a quick kiss. 

"Wow jenn aren't you a sight for sore eyes. Everything's different now," he said. 

"I can imagine," she replied. They had their first class in the same wing, so they began to walk towards it. 

"Marty! Party at my place this weekend!" Someone exclaimed. Then, there was the kicker. 

"Mr.McFly great to see you!" Strickland said. "How was your weekend." He then tossed his arm around Marty, who tensed. At the touch, Marty's arms flew up into karate chop figures. 

"M-Mr. Strickland," Marty stuttered. 

"Yes Marty," he said. 

"Oh uh... nothing. Just... have a good day," Marty tried. The man unhooked his arm from the boy.

"Thank you Marty. You as well," he said. He walked away and Marty got a drink from the water fountain.

"I don't believe this," he told Jennifer. "Nothing is real." 

"Marty this is how I remember things. I mean... I know what you've said about the other timeline is true for you, and I believe it a hundred percent, but this is how things are," she told him. Marty nodded.

"Mind filling me in a bit?" He asked her. She nodded.

"Well... you weren't always so defensive, because your dad isn't... a loser... anymore. So you have a lot more friends, and you're a lot more popular. Your band is playing at the dance next week. Just like you wanted," she told him.

"What about teachers?" He asked her. 

"Oh this ones interesting. You're not considered a slacker. If anyone asks though, your grades are just your senioritis kicking in," she advised.

"Grades? Senioritis?" He said. 

"Well... you're kind of a straight A and B student now," she said. "And you're in AP history by the way. It's in a different hall then what you took in the other... timeline?" 

"Oh god," he said, more to himself then to Jennifer. "This is heavy." 

"I know Marty. You'll figure it out," she said. She kissed his cheek and walked into her classroom and he walked into his.

"Good morning Marty," his English teacher said. "Amazing job on your essay last week. One of the best this year." 

"Th-thank you?" He said. 

"Oh don't sound so surprised! Your writing is amazing! I see you take after your father there," she said. 

"I Uh... I guess I do?" He replied. Wow. Only last week he had been told that he was just like his dad. A slacker. Now, he was getting compliments based off of his dad? Weird. He took a seat in a desk, and a girl who Marty had never seen walked in. 

"Hey Marty!" She exclaimed, sitting next to him. He looked at her, trying to remember something, anything, from the previous timeline that could help him. Nothing came to mind.

"Uh... hey," he said with a smile. 

"Pretty wicked audition we had last week, huh?" She said.

"Yeah. Definitely," he replied, holding the back of his head nervously.

"I was just nervous I was gonna screw up the back up vocals," she said. Marty began to piece it together. She was in the band?

"Well it was killer," he said, hoping that would do it justice. She smiled. 

"Thanks!" She replied, before standing up and walking over to a couple of girls on the other side. Marty closed his eyes for a brief moment, before leaning back into his chair. 

"Okay. Everything's changed," he whispered to himself. He went about the rest of the day, until it was time for his history class. He nervously walked in. This was an entirely new environment for the boy. He took a deep breath and sat down in a chair. The bell rang and he held onto the sides of the desk tightly. 

“Good afternoon class. Today we are going to talk about the rise of pop culture during the 1950’s,” she said. Okay. Marty could get through this lesson. “What type of music was introduced during the 50’s.

When nobody else in the class answered, Marty raised his hand nervously. This was an odd feeling. He actually knew what he was talking about. 

“Yes Marty,” the teacher said.

“It was the start of rock music,” he said. She smiled at him.

“Very good Marty,” she replied. “Now what was the fashion like class.” 

Marty felt accomplished. The day finished and he and Jennifer walked towards his truck. They drove around, and finally landed by the bench in front of the clocktower. They sat on the top of the bench, talking. 

“How was the rest of your day?” Jennifer asked in a concerned tone. 

“It was a little rough, but it got better,” he said. Jennifer smiled. 

“Sooo...,” she said. “Are we not gonna talk about how our daughter looked like you in a wig?” 

“I think they got all of my genes and none of yours,” he joked. Jennifer rolled her eyes. She then leaned in, and kissed him.

“Save the clocktower!” A lady next to them said. Marty and Jennifer separates and Marty looked at the lady.

“Absolutely,” he said, handing her five dollars. Jennifer rolled her eyes and laughed.

“What was that for?” She asked him.

“I now have a spiritual connection with that clocktower,” he replied. The two laughed, and left.


End file.
